Not Trusting the New Person
by Drew Conway
Summary: (Lame Tile i know but i couldn't think of anything else) Another person has come from the future to help Chris stop Wyatt from turning Evil. But for his own reasons. (My First Fic, please R&R)
1. Enter the new guy

Piper, Phoebe and Chris walk into the attic at the manor, "Why do you think a darklighter might have turned Wyatt evil?" Phoebe asks Chris  
  
"I don't know but, you saw the darklighter try to get Wyatt, he didn't use his arrow on him" Chris replied as he looked through the Book of Shadows. Just as he finished saying it a portal appeared on the wall next to Piper "What the!" Piper yelled in shock as she stepped over to Phoebe. A few seconds after the portal had been open, a guy flew out and landed on the ground in front of them, something slid out of his pocket and down by Chris' feet. The guy looked back at the portal with tears going down his face "Paris" He said to himself then wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"Travis!" Chris said shocked to see him there.  
  
Travis looked at him "Chris" Travis said then saw Piper and Phoebe, he got up and checked his pocket, he knew that something was missing "Sorry" Travis said to Phoebe and shimmered out.  
  
"Err... who and want was that Chris" Piper asked  
  
"That was a time portal and he is somebody called Travis Conway... A Demon" Chris said then noticed something down by his foot, he picked it up 'this must be his' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well I kinda got the fact that he was a demon but the fact that he shimmered out of here... and then how does he know you?" Phoebe asked quickly after Chris was finished talking.  
  
"He's a boyfriend of a family member," Chris said to Phoebe while looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Well we should see what he wants, Chris you go find him, while I get Leo and Check on Wyatt" Piper said as she walked out of the attic. She got to her bedroom "Leo... Leo!" she shouted then walked into Wyatt's room and saw him asleep peacefully.  
  
Leo orbed into the room "yeah Piper, is something wrong?" Leo asked worried  
  
"Shhh, Wyatt's asleep and yeah somebody else has come from the future" Piper told Leo quietly so she didn't wake Wyatt.  
  
"Do you know who it is? Did he come for Chris?" Leo asked concerned  
  
"Yeah he's called Travis Conway apparently he's the boyfriend to one of are family members in the future" Piper said as she pulled Leo out of Wyatt's room and started to walk down stairs "and I don't think he's after Chris. It was weird though just after he appeared and before he shimmered out, he said sorry to Phoebe like he did or didn't do anything she asked... Anyway I sent Chris to go find him, so we can ask him why he's here." Piper said as she walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
A few minutes later Phoebe came running down the stairs "he's here, Chris found him" she said as she ran and sat down next to Piper, Phoebe then looked up at Leo  
  
"Hey Leo!" she said.  
  
Just then Chris and Travis walked down the stairs. And both stood at the entrance of the living room. Chris slightly pushed Travis so nobody would see. Travis turn back to Chris "Thanks, liked I couldn't have moved forward by myself." Travis then turned to Piper and Phoebe "I take it you want to know why I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, so can you tell us?" Phoebe asked him  
  
"Ok... I've come back to help Chris stop Wyatt from turning evil" Travis said and was going to carry on when Chris interrupted.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Chris said angrily  
  
Travis turned back to Chris "look you need help, all the stuff you've done so far hasn't worked, it's just got him more pissed."  
  
Just as Chris was about to say something, Piper quickly spoke "OK... OK" she looked at Travis "what makes you think that I'm going to let a demon anywhere near Wyatt, if I had a choice about it."  
  
Travis looked at the ground "I see Chris told you I'm a demon. But it doesn't matter, I'm not going to hurt him, I'm not evil anymore."  
  
Phoebe laughed "all demons are evil, none of them can be good, not even if they really try, and I should know."  
  
"That's not true, just because Cole was evil no matter how hard he tried to be good. It doesn't mean that all demons can't be good." Travis said to her  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you near Wyatt. At least not until you tell us the truth of why you're here." Piper said as she stood up next to Leo.  
  
"I have told you the truth... I came to help Chris, I don't want Wyatt to turn evil and kill" he checked his pocket then looked back at them "I did bring proof, of why I want to stop him from turning evil, but I must have lost it when I came through the portal, or it might have fallen out of my pocket when I hit the attic floor." Travis said to them hoping they would believe him.  
  
Phoebe was about to say that what he said was a load of crap, when she remembered Chris picking something up after Travis had shimmered out. "Chris didn't you pick something up?" she asked  
  
"Yeah I remember you picking something up as well," Piper added  
  
"ohh yeah, i forgot about that" Chris said making it seem like he forgot about it instead of making he didn't say anything about it. Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out what he picked up, it was a video camera but from the future and it didn't have a screen, it showed the movie by a holographic picture instead.  
  
"Here see, now you can see I've come to stop Wyatt from turning evil." Travis said as he made it start to play, and placed it on the table "Don't you want Paige to see it as well?" Travis asked them  
  
"Yes, i think she should be here. Paige... Paige!" Piper shouted  
  
A couple of minutes later Paige orbed into the living room "Yeah, Yeah I'm here" Paige said then noticed Travis "who are you?" she asked him  
  
"Never mind him" Piper said then turned Paige around "watch this, we'll explain after"  
  
The film started as it showed a room in the future 


	2. The Video Of The Past

Suddenly a woman comes into the room, walking backwards. "So what do you think Chris is doing in the past, i mean to help Wyatt?" she asks. Then a man comes in looking down at the floor so you can't see who it is, the man looks up and it's Travis.  
  
Travis grabs the woman's hands "i don't know... but you shouldn't be thinking about that, Chris asked you to make sure that he doesn't do anything here."  
  
"I know but Wyatt hasn't done anything for a while... and i was thinking, what if Chris did it, i mean turned Wyatt good and now he just wants to be alone. And if he has, then that means we don't have to be scared anymore" the woman said to Travis  
  
"Paris, you know that if Wyatt turned good the city would never of turned out like this. And the fact that Wyatt hasn't done anything in a while, means he's planning something" Travis said to Paris  
  
"Are you scared Travis?" Paris said smiling at him  
  
"No I'm not scared, when have you every known me to get scared." Travis said to her as she walked to the other side of the room. Travis looked at the door sensing somebody there. He then heard Paris scream, and quickly turned around.  
  
Wyatt was there holding Paris. He was covering her mouth with his hand. Travis could see a tear go down Paris' face, he looked at where Wyatt's other hand was and could see he had stabbed Paris with an athame. Wyatt pulled the athame out quickly, and turned Paris round so that he was facing her "come on Paris don't cry... it's nothing personal, it's just that i need your power" Wyatt said as he smiled  
  
Travis couldn't believe it, Wyatt his old friend was killing the only person he'd ever loved. Without thinking that he might hit Paris, Travis formed an Energy Ball in his hand and threw it at Wyatt. The Energy ball hit Wyatt and threw him against the wall. Travis ran and caught Paris before she fell "Paris" Travis said as his eyes started to water "Paris... I'm finally scared now"  
  
Paris quietly laughed as she was weak and didn't have much breath, "well its about time" Paris said then collapsed  
  
Travis knew she was dead and had his face down on Paris' body lying on the floor and was crying. Wyatt got up, Travis heard him and looked up at Wyatt while wiping the tears off of his face "You! You did this! I used to call you friend!" Travis shouted at him, showing his evil side again  
  
"As i said, i just needed her power. I need to know what Chris is up to and this is the only way i can do that" Wyatt said  
  
"I don't care!" Travis shouted as he stood up on his feet "you killed the only person i cared about, now I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Wyatt laughed "I'll like to see you try" he said as he put his shield up  
  
Travis formed some energy balls in both hands, and because of his emotions and the fact that all the good in him had left him when he saw Paris die, both of the energy balls were surging with power, they were the most powerful ones Travis had ever formed or even ever seen. Travis threw each energy ball one after the other, creating another just a second after he got his arm back down each energy ball got more powerful with everyone that he threw.  
  
Travis had thrown around ten or so energy balls when Wyatt's shield broke, Travis threw another one at Wyatt's leg. It hit his leg and made Wyatt fall to the floor. Travis walked over to Wyatt and formed another ball in his hand, he stood above him and held the energy ball over him, and Travis then threw it.  
  
Suddenly Chris stops the video and pushes Travis "you aren't here to save Wyatt, otherwise you wouldn't have killed him then... You just killed him" Chris said then pushes Travis again  
  
"look even if i did kill him, you can still change it from ever happening" Travis said to Chris while seeing the look on Chris' face, Travis turned and saw the same look on Piper's face "fine I'll go... but I'm not gonna stop" Travis said to them then shimmered out of the room.  
  
Paige picked up the video from the table "Why do you think he was taping it?" she asked them  
  
"He wasn't" Chris said then saw as they all looked at him, then took the video from Paige "Wyatt was"  
  
"Wha... What do you mean, how do you know?" Piper said, not really understanding why  
  
"He uses them... well mostly to sense for witches. But he also uses them to spy on people... Which is what he must have been doing" Chris replied to Piper as he put the video back on the table and walked into the living room.  
  
Paige and Piper followed him, Leo was just about to follow them when Phoebe pulled him into the corner of the hallway. "Leo, i think you should try to find out everything you can on Travis or try to find his parents. He should be born by now, he seemed to be the same age as Wyatt was in that video... it's just that i don't think that, that was the whole story" Phoebe told Leo  
  
"Ok, i'll try, but i think Chris knows more as well. So i think you'll probably need to talk to him" Leo said to Phoebe then orbed out.  
  
Phoebe watched as Leo's orbs left the room then walked into the living room. 


End file.
